Legio Metalica
The Legio Metalica (Iron Skulls) is one of the oldest and most esteemed Titan Legions within the Collegia Titanica, one of the military arms of the Adeptus Mechanicus. There is very little information in Imperial records about this Titan Legion's founding, though it is believed that they were founded before the Age of the Imperium, during the Age of Strife. The Legio Metalica are veterans of centuries of conflict, predating even the Unification Wars of Terra and the Great Crusade. The Iron Skulls' home Forge World of Metalica lies within the Ultima Segmentum, situated in one of the most dangerous parts of the galaxy, near the Ork Empire of Charadon. They live in a constant state of readiness as they are always threatened by war. Legion History Notable Campaigns *'Second War for Armageddon (941.M41)' - The Legio Metalica is most famous for the tragic part it played in the Second War for Armageddon. The Iron Skulls were stationed on that Hive World to protect its vital industry. At the time, Armageddon suffered beneath the rule of its foolish and erratic Overlord, Herman von Strab, who refused to believe warnings of an impending invasion of the largest Ork WAAAGH! seen in centuries. Failing to heed the dire portents, Armageddon was invaded in 941.M41 by the mighty Ork Warlord Ghazghkull Mag Uruk Thraka. Ghazghkull smashed through von Strab’s inadequate defences. Desperate, the Overlord commanded the Legio Metalica to perform the impossible task of stemming the massive greenskinned tide of Orks from overrunning the planet. Holding temporary command of the Legion after the death (suspected to be an assassination) of its Grand Master, Princeps Senioris Kurt Mannheim reluctantly obeyed the Overlord. By Imperial law he was required to perform his duties, and so Mannheim put on his best dress uniform, told his family goodbye and prepared to sell his life dearly. Unable to betray his oath of loyalty to the Emperor, Mannheim climbed aboard his Titan Steel Hammer and led his battle group to their inevitable destruction. The Legion fought long and hard, and Steel Hammer accounted for the destruction of three Ork Gargants before it was severely damaged. Not going down without a fight, Mannheim ordered his war machine to be taken into the centre of the Ork forces before his Titan’s reactor melted down. When the reactor detonated, a half dozen Gargants were taken out, delivering a powerful message to Ghazghkull that the Collegia Titanica would never rest whilst a single Ork lived to taint Armageddon’s soil. But outnumbered three to one, the Legio Metalica was severely outmatched. The Legion was almost completely wiped out and took no further part in the Armageddon campaign. At the end of the campaign Princeps Senioris Mannheim was posthumously awarded the Emperor’s Star for his bravery and loyalty to the Imperium. The Legion was rebuilt and has since won acclaim in every campaign it has fought in due to its dedication and determination. To date the Legio Metalica 's tally of victories is unsurpassed by that of any other Titan Legion. Mannheim remains a shining example of the dutiful warrior to all in the Imperium. *'Third War for Armageddon (998.M41)' - Once again, the Legio Metalica played an important role in the defence of Armageddon from the Orks. In 998.M41, Ghazghkull Thraka returned, leading a second, larger WAAAGH! to smash and subjugate the humans of Armageddon. The famous Commissar Yarrick and many other Imperial heroes who had fought in the previous war fifty-seven years earlier were recalled to defend the Hive World once again. Ork Roks (makeshift asteroid fortresses) made landings in the verdant equatorial jungles of the world and across the continents of Armageddon Primus and Secundus. Many were lost to ground fire or accidents but each one that survived became a bastion for the Orks, a rallying point and a ready-made fortress. As well as their huge gun and missile batteries, the Roks contained giant teleport arrays like those first used by Ghazghkull during his Piscina Campaign. These were employed to teleport down Ork reinforcements, including Gargants and heavy artillery, in an endless stream. Fighting alongside the Legio Ignatum (Fire Wasps), Regiments of Cadian Shock Troops and elements drawn from various Space Marine Chapters, the Legio Metalica were personally led by Commissar Yarrick in the destruction of several of the fortresses. *'13th Black Crusade (999.M41)' - When Abaddon the Despoiler and his Forces of Chaos assaulted the world of Cadia during the 13th Black Crusade in 999.M41, the Legio Metalica was one of the Loyalist Titan Legions of the Collegia Titanica to help in the defence of that beleaguered Imperial Fortress World by providing a battlegroup to assist in holding back the tidal wave of Chaotic fanatics. Notable Titans *''Steel Hammer'' - A Titan of unknown class that fought during the Second War for Armageddon and had been the war machine of the Legion's acting commander -- Princeps Senioris Kurt Mannheim. Steel Hammer accounted for the destruction of three Ork Gargants before it was severely damaged. Not going down without a fight, Mannheim ordered his war machine to be taken into the centre of the Ork forces before his Titan’s reactor melted down. When the reactor detonated, a half dozen Gargants were taken out, delivering a powerful message to Ghazghkull that the Collegia Titanica would never rest whilst a single Ork lived to taint Armageddon’s soil. Notable Personnel *'Kurt Mannheim' - Princeps Senioris of the Legio Metalica and it's acting commander during the Second War for Armageddon following the death of it's Grand Master. Kurt Mannheim had been ordered by the inept Overlord Herman von Strab to perform the impossible task of stemming the massive greenskinned tide of Orks from overrunning the planet. Unable to betray his oath of loyalty to the Emperor, Mannheim climbed aboard his Titan Steel Hammer and led his battle group to their inevitable destruction. After his Titan suffered severe damage Mannheim ordered his war machine to be taken into the centre of the Ork forces before his Titan’s reactor melted down. When the reactor detonated, a half dozen Gargants were taken out, delivering a powerful blow to the Greenskin horde. At the end of the campaign Princeps Senioris Mannheim was posthumously awarded the Emperor’s Star for his bravery and loyalty to the Imperium and to this day remains a shining example of the dutiful warrior to all in the Imperium. Legion Appearance Legion Colours The Legio Metalica's colours are red, black, white and yellow. Legion Badge The Legio Metalica's badge is skull wearing a helm. Sometimes it is portrayed as a winged skull with lightning bolts behind it. Sources *''Codex: Eye of Terror'' (3rd Edition), pg. 16 *''Titan Legions'' (2nd Edition), pp. 14, 52 *Third War for Armageddon Worldwide Campaign Gallery Legio Metalica_Honour Banner.jpg|''Legio Metalica'' Princeps Honour Banner Legio Metalica_Kill Banners.jpg|''Legio Metalica'' Moderati Kill Banners Legio Metalica Imperator.jpg|''Legio Metalica'' ''Imperator''-class Titan Warlord Mk 1 Variant.jpg|''Legio Metalica'' ''Warlord''-class Titan (older variant) Legio_Metalica_Reaver.png|''Legio Metalica'' ''Reaver''-class Titan supporting a small Death Guard Space Marines Detachment during the Great Crusade warhound_0002.jpg|''Legio Metalica'' ''Warhound''-class Titan (older variant) Category:L Category:Collegia Titanica Category:Adeptus Mechanicus Category:Imperium